Talk:Team Unit Composition/@comment-108.249.169.66-20170128210823/@comment-31044265-20170128224658
I would focus on building up a core team (with a few units for substitution) to CC50 as quickly as possible, with as much balance as you can get, before moving on to AW units piecemeal. I've put together a list of 20 units that seem like they'd make a good foundation to build from, to which you might want to add 2-3 units based on taste, and by the time you have them all at CC50 you should have a good idea of where to expand from there. I will say that I don't really watch videos of other players, so this is colored by my particular approach to the game, which has worked well for me, but your mileage may vary and strategies used by other players may be preferable to you. Consider watching some videos to draw your own conclusions. If I were you, I'd go for something like this regardless of your specific strategies for maps: 2 Soldiers (Aria & Katie, both for eventual sortie bonuses and UP generation) 2 Healers (Iris and Dorca replacing Dorca with a Gold+ healer ASAP) 1 Witch (Adele, who also offers a great sortie bonus upon awakening) 2 Mages (Odette for sure, but a second Gold+ mage would be extremely useful, and with one on sale in the Trading Post, it'd be a good move to have pick him up) 1 Bishop (Noel, especially because her gold boost is going to be super useful for AW) 2 Archers (Bashira and Spica, who would make a great purchase ASAP) 2 Heavy Armor (I know you've expressed skepticism at their usefulness, but there are certain situations where you want your DPS coming from units that aren't blocking while having a unit that can take high amounts of damage, and HA also can hold back large enough groups for a mage to put heavy fire on them. Bernice is ideal for this task, and Leeanne is easy to acquire and level and pretty great at her job for a silver.) 1 Pirate (Monica, both for her eventual AW bonus and her utility) With that foundation, things become a bit more flexible for you depending on how you like to play the game. Some slots will definitely need to be filled, though: 2 Duelists (A barbarian, especially a Gold+ barbarian, would be very good for this role, as would one capable of doing magic damage. Ranged melee slot units are super-helpful in certain maps, so Charlotte or Anemone might make good choices. If you're having trouble with the gold barbarian, consider Kerry as a stop-gap measure, but you'll probably be best off substituting an event plat who can take on a medium-high survivability duelist role at the soonest opportunity) 1-2 Additional Healers (I'm not sure how I would've completed some maps without three healers, and if you go with Ertel I'd still recommend one more that can fit in a ranged slot when necessary) 2 Ranged Damage-Dealers (A witch and either a vampire hunter of your choice or a cannoneer seem like obvious options) 1 Anya (She'll be useful for extreme situations, and can substitute for a dedicated duelist in a flash, block HA, take damage, and more. A very flexible unit that can patch gaps. It seems like you like using samurai and monks, so those might make some good additional units for you. Keeping the total to around 22 units and building them up to CC50 more-or-less evenly, moving on to awakening prioritizing based on what proves to be useful, and the diversifying past that point seems like a winning strategy. I would recommend prioritizing management-layer units for AW, though; Noel and Monica both make it dramatically easier to AW other units later. From there, units that give sortie bonuses are very helpful, and can help cover gaps while leveling AW'd units back to full strength.